Bill Cosby
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Overview Write the first section of your page here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. Bill Cosby: "Black Kids Don't Aspire Enough!" During the 50th anniversary of Brown v. Board of Education, Cosby gave a speech that sparked notable criticsm. Over the course of his speech he stated that Brown v. Board of Education paved the way for black children to succeed. But he complained that in spite of this, there is still a 50% dropout rate because they do not aspire to succeed, and that it wasn't "the white man's fault", ignoring the institutional barriers set up by whites that block academic success in regards to income and education such as district zoning, redlining, and property tax. Yet Cosby urged parents to spend more time teaching their children how to read, rather than to spend money on sneakers despite his analysis being inconsistent with related studies that indicate that black families are in fact the most actively involved in their children's education. Notable Quotes During the Speech: “The cops shouldn't have shot him” What the hell was he doing with the pound cake in his hand?" ' — Bill Cosby doesn't think cops shooting a black person in the head for stealing pound cake is excessive force. "And after they kill somebody, they don't have a plan. Just murder somebody. Boom. Over what? A pizza?"' —Bill Cosby, admonishing black people for killing over pizza, but not cops for killing black people over pound cake.' "We have to begin to build in the neighborhood, have restaurants, have cleaners, have pharmacies, have real estate, have medical buildings instead of trying to rob ''them all." '—Bill Cosby, who doesn't realize those things require loans which people of color are typically redlined from due to bank discrimination.' ''"Football players, multimillionaires, can't read. Yes. Multimillionaires. Well, Brown V Board of Education, where are we today? It's there. They paved the way. What did we do with it. The white man, he's laughing, got to be laughing. 50 percent drop out, rest of them in prison."' —Bill Cosby, believing Brown v. Board of Education removed all obstacles to quality education. Maybe he is unaware of the corruption in the education and criminal justice systems that is responsible for the overrepresentation of black men in prisons. Bill Cosby Defends Lindsey Lohan, Doesn't Defend Black People. "I would like to sit down with the media and say to the media to stop taking advantage of this woman. Stop putting her on T.V. and saying "Oh this is terrible, she is this! And you're laughing at someone who obviously has to have help." — Bill Cosby, white knighting the defenseless white damsel in distress http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_91yEPPDKfQ Bill Cosby decided to act as a white knight towards Lindsey Lohan, during 2010 when she was charged with a DUI and posession of cocaine, and faced jail time. The irony is that despite how many people of color are overrepresented on the news and in the media as criminals, there is no outcry against the media from Bill Cosby, in fact he blames them for their incarceration due to low morals and poor parenting, rather than interpreting it as people who "obviously have to help". But due to corruption in criminal justice, especially with prosecutors, many of these convicted individuals receive extreme sentences that don't fit the crime, or they are innocent. Whereas Lindsay Lohan warranted no protection from Cosby, as it was clear even by his own double standards he holds for colored people, that her sentence to 90 days in prison was directly reflective of her poor morals and confidence that she could cheat the system because she was famous as you can see here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWiQ7i_kC4Y Category:Bill Cosby Defends Lindsey Lohan, But Not Black People.